


[Podfic]  Can Never Wrong This Right

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Written for the hc_bingo challenge, for the square of 'forced soul-bonding.'</em></p>
<p>  <em>It's 1949 and Dr. Way is a professor of Archeology and Frank is his constantly exasperated (and secretly pining) assistant. When their latest trek takes them to South America to locate the fabled Blood Stone, however, they both find more than they bargained for.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by theopteryx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Can Never Wrong This Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can Never Wrong this Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351319) by [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/31391.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Length

  * 2:06:15



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013010423.zip) | **Size:** 115 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013010424.zip) | **Size:** 37 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Can%20Never%20Wrong%20This%20Right%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Can%20Never%20Wrong%20This%20Right.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
